Memories of Sunshine
by HushedFury
Summary: Ten years since the group left Ouran, starting new and busy lives. Kyoya has a burden, Haruhi has a secret. How long can they stand together, and will they tear everything apart if they fall? KyoyaXHaruhi, No OOC


Ten years later…

It was dark, and I liked it that way. I pulled the curtains close to one another, though there was no use as daybreak was quickly approaching, breaking its way through my barrier. On my desk were wayward papers; searching for answers, for numbers, for something I didn't care enough to give.

And she had slept alone again tonight, never even bothering to ask me if I would come to bed. She may have known from the way I rushed out of the room directly after dinner, by the way I didn't want to speak or touch. Or by the way I had done the same every other night, maybe she just understood the pattern.

"Haruhi." I whispered around the corner, creeping into the master bedroom. I could hear a light snoring; her legs and arms spread every which way, wrestling with the comforter for room. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I tiptoed across the hardwood floor and curled myself beside her. Just as I gave her a soft peck on her forehead, my cell phone began to ring.

I jumped up, tried my hardest to turn it off. It was no use; the obnoxious noise and sudden movement on my part woke her up in an instant.

"Kyoya?" She said in something resembling a grumble mixed with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

I fumbled with the object, and then finally turned the sound off. I sat down on the edge of the bed. She took a minute to sit up against the headboard, allowing a silence to fall over the room. Yes, I knew what she was going to say, I could tell be the way she pierced me with her auburn gaze.

"_Another_ all niter?"

"Haru, I promise. Last one, I swear-"

"No promises Kyoya. I don't want to hear any more promises. I just want solutions. I'm your wife, so the least you could do it tell me what comes next. Even if it is a lot of stupid business garble."

I couldn't help but smile, she was right.

"I've finished the first component to this-" He finger was on my lips.

"I change my mind. Want some breakfast?"

I felt a grin creep onto my face.

"Sure, why not?"

We situated ourselves over two bowls of cereal, and then I excused my self outside.

Once I had lighted a cigarette and placed it firmly between my fingers (the wind was really picking up) I used my other hand to fish my cell phone out of my pocket.

'_Two unheard messages.'_ The lady with the ice cool voice told me.

'_Press one for English. Pulse dos-.' _

I tried moving the cigarette hand over to press the number. The cigarette blocked my vision, so I accidentally hit the number two. Now the lady was a deep-throated man, speaking in Spanish.

"Just wonderful." I muttered.

I had to restart the whole process. If this was a work emergency (which it always happened to be) I would be dead! After a minefield of numbers (and having to throw away my cigarette because the situation wasn't working) I got to the message part of the voice mail.

"**Hey, Shadow King!" **It was unison of two perfectly symmetrical voices.

I nearly dropped the phone.

I heard a tussle, a bit of yelling and insults.

"Mother. You're needed here immediately. I don't know ho you can live with yourself after stealing Haru away, and abandoning your family!" Tamaki. Over dramatic as always.

More shuffling, the sound of something shattering.

"**Kyoya! We miss you! Bring Haru-Chan when you come okay? And bring a big strawberry cake. Or vanilla. Or chocolate. Or all in one! Or more than one. Now I'm hungry!" **I heard him move the receiver from his mouth and say **'Does anyone want the phone? Don't be rude to Kyoya; all I did was break a vase! No one?'**

"**Bye Kyoya! Come okay?"**

'_End of message. To save this message press 9, to erase it press 7.'_

I deliberated for a moment, and pressed 7.

'_Next message.'_

"Kyoya, I almost forgot to tell you. We're having a reunion next Saturday. You're expected to come in full costume from one of the events that we had. Unless you've gained weight, in which case… As a Host Club member, you should be ashamed of yourself. Just think-"

I turned off the phone. I thought they realized when I told them that part of my life was over. How could they not understand? My father offered me the inheritance on one condition, one that would uphold throughout my life.

I told him that I was resigning as a Host Club member, that I was ready to give up acting like a child. My Host Clubbing days are long gone.

I went back into the house, slowly shut the door behind me.

"Who was it?"

I really couldn't get anything past her, could I? Should I tell her? Would she want me to go?

I chose to take the easy way out.

"Just business. You know, stuff."

And as if she already knew, she gave me a look that could have been a sigh.

But she said.

"Yeah, okay. I get it."


End file.
